goatlingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Masquerade
Monster Masquerade '''is an annual October event that runs from October 1st to October 31st. Two teams compete to see who is the most marvelous masquerader. The first time this event was held was October 1st, 2016. At the start of the event, members are given a short time period where they can register for the event. Afterwards, they are given tasks that they must perform to tally up points for their team leader. Upon finishing the tasks, members are rewarded with mascot boxes of their respective team leaders. The team that secures the most points wins! Whichever team wins the event will recieve an exclusive AD- where the mascots are fused! Members must participate in at '''least 4 tasks to get the prize. During the event, registration will close and users who joined after September began will be unable to join a team. 2016 Monster Masquerade Team Cinnawitch "Join me! Sweet kindness will determine who is the most marvelous Monster Masquerader!" Members that supported Cinnawitch, got a special Cinnawitch themed Lucky Box. Additional boxes were in the Diamond Dust shop during October and retired after. Lucky Box Loot Cinnawitch Hat.gif|Cinnawitch Hat Cinnawitch Hair.gif|Cinnawitch Hair Cinnawitch Staff.gif|Cinnawitch Staff Cinnawitch Face.gif|Cinnawitch Face Cinnawitch Cloak.gif|Cinnawitch Cloak Cinnawitch AD.gif|Cinnawitch AD|link=Cinnawitch AD Team Lovepire "Join me! Clever cunning will determine who is the most marvelous Monster Masquerader!" '' Members that supported Lovepire got a special Lovepire themed Lucky Box. Additional boxes were in the Diamond Dust shop during October and retired after. Lucky Box Loot Lovepire Lovepire Hair.gif|Lovepire Hair Lovepire Wings.gif|Lovepire Wings Lovepire Face.gif|Lovepire Face Lovepire Earrings.gif|Lovepire Earrings Lovepire Cloak.gif|Lovepire Cloak Lovepire AD.gif|Lovepire AD|link=Lovepire AD 2016 Results 2016 was the first year the '''Monster Masquerade ' occurred. The winning team was Lovepire, and as such, the members who participated in enough events won the grand prize: A Haunted Portrait AD. 2017 Monster Masquerade The Monster Masquerade for 2017 was between the Team Straw Doll and Team Jack O Lantern. It began the 1st of October 2017, and signups for teams closed the day before. Team Straw Doll "Join me! The best Monster Masquerade party will have mischief, fun, and candy! Where everyone gets a chance to dress silly and act silly!" Members that supported Straw Doll, got a special Straw Doll themed Lucky Box. Additional boxes were in the Diamond Dust shop during October and retired after. Lucky Box Loot StrawDollAD.gif|Straw Doll AD|link=Straw Doll AD StrawDollHat.gif|Straw Doll Hat StrawDollOveralls.gif|Straw Doll Overalls StrawDollHair.gif|Straw Doll Hair StrawDollBandanna.gif|Straw Doll Bandana StrawDollFace.gif|Straw Doll Face CrowFriends.gif|Crow Friends Team Jack O Lantern "Join me! The best Monster Masquerade party will be full of magic, horror, and mystery! The only time of the year when everyone gets to look their best and their scariest!" Members that supported Jack O Lantern, got a special Jack O Lantern themed Lucky Box. Additional boxes were in the Diamond Dust shop during October and retired after. Lucky Box Loot JackOLanternAD.gif|Jack O Lantern AD|link=Jack O Lantern AD JackCape.gif|Jack Cape JackJacket.gif|Jack Jacket JackShirt.gif|Jack Shirt MoonVeil.gif|Moon Veil Lantern.gif|Lantern PumpkinHead.gif|Pumpkin Head 2017 Results 2017 was the second year the 'Monster Masquerade ' occurred. The winning team was Straw Doll, and as such, the members who participated in enough events won the grand prize: A Haunted Portrait RAD. 2018 Monster Masquerade Team Sweet Demon "Fun and mischief will determine who is the most marvelous Monster Masquerader!" '' Members that supported Sweet Demon, got a special Sweet Demon themed Lucky Box. Additional boxes were in the Diamond Dust shop during October and retired after. Lucky Box Loot SweetDemonAD.gif|Sweet Demon AD|link=Sweet Demon AD SweetDemonBG.gif|Sweet Demon BG SweetDemonFace.gif|Sweet Demon Face SweetDemonFreckles.gif|Sweet Demon Freckles SweetDemonHair.gif|Sweet Demon Hair SweetDemonHorns.gif|Sweet Demon Horns SweetDemonTail.gif|Sweet Demon Tail SweetDemonWings.gif|Sweet Demon Wings Team Nightmare Eater ''"Dreamy mystery will determine who is the most marvelous Monster Masquerader!" '' Members that supported Nightmare Eater got a special Nightmare Eater themed Lucky Box. Additional boxes were in the Diamond Dust shop during October and retired after. Lucky Box Loot NightmareEaterAD.gif|Nightmare Eater AD|link=Nightmare Eater AD NightmareEaterBG.gif|Nightmare Eater BG NightmareEaterFace.gif|Nightmare Eater Face NightmareEaterFreckles.gif|Nightmare Eater Freckles NightmareEaterHair.gif|Nightmare Eater Hair NightmareEaterMask.gif|Nightmare Eater Mask NightmareEaterFriends.gif|Nightmare Eater Friends NightmareEaterBow.gif|Nightmare Eater Bow 2018 Results 2018 was the third year the '''Monster Masquerade ' occurred. The winning team was Sweet Demon, and as such, the members who participated in enough events won the grand prize: A Sweet Nightmares AD. The winners for each even also received an extra box per event won. 2019 Monster Masquerade Team Evil Scientist "Surprising mischief will determine who is the most marvelous Monster Masquerader!" '' Members that supported Evil Scientist, got a special Evil Scientist themed Lucky Box. Additional boxes were in the Diamond Dust shop during October and retired after. Lucky Box Loot EvilScientistAD.gif|Evil Scientist AD|link=Evil Scientist AD EvilScientistBG.gif|Evil Scientist BG EvilScientistBubbles.gif|Evil Scientist Bubbles EvilScientistGoggles.gif|Evil Scientist Goggles EvilScientistFace.gif|Evil Scientist Face EvilScientistHair.gif|Evil Scientist Hair EvilScientistCoat.gif|Evil Scientist Coat EvilScientistBeakers.gif|Evil Scientist Beakers Team Weird Witch ''"Magic and spells will determine who is the most marvelous Monster Masquerader!" '' Members that supported Weird Witch got a special Weird Witch themed Lucky Box. Additional boxes were in the Diamond Dust shop during October and retired after. Lucky Box Loot WeirdWitchAD.gif|Weird Witch AD|link=Weird Witch AD WeirdWitchBG.gif|Weird Witch BG WeirdWitchWisps.gif|Weird Witch Wisps WeirdWitchHat.gif|Weird Witch Hat WeirdWitchEyes.gif|Weird Witch Eyes WeirdWitchSmile.gif|Weird Witch Smile WeirdWitchToadstool.gif|Weird Witch Toadstool WeirdWitchCloak.gif|Weird Witch Cloak 2019 Results 2019 was the fourth year the '''Monster Masquerade ' occurred. The winning team was Evil Scientist, and as such, the members who participated in enough events won the grand prize: A Weird Science AD. The winners for each even also received an extra box per event won. Trivia *2018 was the first year the mascots did not have an easily visible tagline- the implication is clear. You will join anyway. *2018 was also the first year mascots were voted for- before they were chosen by staff. *Thanks to the MM Signups Goalings, sign ups are no longer restricted by a short 2-3 hour time limit on a google doc but are instead hosted on site with a clickable link. References # http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/31232/ # http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/38649/ # http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/43359/ Category:Event Category:October Category:Monster Masquerade